The present disclosure relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventional image forming apparatuses employing an electrophotographic method, such as a printer and a copier, include a photoconductive drum for carrying an electrostatic latent image, a developing device for supplying toner to the photoconductive drum to develop the electrostatic latent image into a toner image, and a transfer device for transferring the toner image from the photoconductive drum onto a sheet. The developing device includes a developing roller for supplying toner to the photoconductive drum.
There is known a developing device in which a casing rotatably supporting a developing roller includes a side seal for preventing leakage of developer. The side seal is formed with an opening communicating with an inside of the casing. Toner that has accumulated around the side seal flows into the casing through the opening. Consequently, toner scattering occurring around the developing roller is prevented.
Further, there is known a technique of setting, in a developing device, a driving torque for an entire developing unit and a driving torque for a conveying screw disposed in the unit in such a way as to satisfy a predetermined relational expression. The regulation of the driving torque for the conveying screw within a predetermined range prevents supplied toner from directly reaching the developing roller in a low charged or non-charged state, and in turn, prevents toner scattering.